Absolution
by that-sexy-genius
Summary: Jean just wanted to get away from the Titans. To be safe in Base Sina, where they'd never get to him. But then Marco- stupidly adorable, freckled, amazing Marco Bodt had to show up. Marco had to show him what there was to love for. What he'd be willing to die for. JeanMarco.
1. August 17th 2028

_A JeanMarco Fic_  


_Pacific Rim AU_

* * *

Absolution

_August 17th 2028_

"The next five years will be the hardest ones of your life. You will shed tears, sweat and blood. You _will_ think this is Hell on Earth." Jean held his breath as the instructor passed by him, the bald man glaring at each one of the trainees standing in their rows, "Some of you will not get through it. Some of you will give up. Some of you will die. But some of you will be humanity's last hope,"

Jean swallowed. His legs ached from standing in the army stance for so long, legs apart and hand in a fist on his heart. His muscles were screaming at him to relax, but he didn't dare. Not when Commander Shardis was literally a few meters away.

Speaking of Shardis…

"Who the hell are you?" He was towering over a boy a couple of people to Jean's left, practically spitting in the boy's face.

"Thomas Wagner, Sir!"

"Speak up!"

Jean found his mind drifting. The Top 10 graduates of the Yaeger Program would have the choice to join the Gendarmerie and move to Base Sina. That's where Jean was aiming for. In Base Sina, he'd be safe. There'd be no chance of Titans getting there. The would never have to fight a Titan. But fighting Titans was what the Yaeger Program was all about. A long time ago, Titan's had appeared, people died, humanity retreated, blah, blah, blah. Jean could never remember the details. All that mattered to him was being safe from them.

And suddenly, Shardis was looming over him, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Jean Kirschtein, Sir!" He tensed as he replied.

"Why are you here?"

He answered without thinking, "To get to Base Sina, Sir!"

He felt the blow to his stomach and he crumpled to the ground, surprised at the Commander's strength, "If you can't take that, forget about Base Sina!"

He moved on, leaving Jean in his heap on the dirt, "And who the hell are you? Why are you here?"

"I'm Marco Bodt, sir! I want to join the Gendarmerie and defend humanity against the Titans!"

Jean got to his feet, still reeling from the blow. Turning his head to face the boy next to him, he watched as Marco spoke to the Commander.

Shardis curled a lip, "Oh, a patriot,"

As the Commander moved on, Jean found himself watching the boy.

_He's an idiot,_ Jean thought.

The freckles gave him an almost innocent expression, but no, it was his eyes; wide brown orbs, filled with something that looked suspiciously like hope.

Jean scoffed, _An idiot, or just suicidal._

* * *

So. JeanMarco is one of my favourite ships, so i wrote a thing. With multiple chapters.

I'm not sticking this in crossovers, 'cause hardly anyone would see it, so i hope no one minds.


	2. September 03rd 2028

_A JeanMarco Fic_

_Pacific Rim AU_

* * *

Absolution

_September 03__rd__ 2028_

"Watch it, Jaeger," With a rough shove, Jean pushed his way past the dark haired idiot.

"You scared, Horse-face?" Eren taunted, but Jean just scowled.

Eren Jaeger just got on his nerves, a lot. The angry punk always seemed to want to pick a fight with him and usually Jean was happy to oblige. Usually.

Slamming his tray down hard enough, so the food spilled over, he sat fuming.

Today was not going well.

He had woken up late and Shardis had made him run laps until he felt his legs would fall off. He had missed breakfast and he was absolutely _starving_. To make his day even worse, he had been paired with Eren fucking Jaeger in hand-to-hand combat and even though he had won, he was sporting around a brand new black eye. After getting into yet another fight with Eren and getting yelled by Shardis, -again- he had missed most of lunch and his favourite food, pizza.

Needless to say, he was _not_ in a good mood.

He slumped down in his chair, with crossed arms and an angry scowl. After a few minutes of silent seething, Jean snatched up his spoon and hesitantly gave a chunk in the grey-coloured soup a poke, grimacing.

He was about to attempt eating a bite when he heard a scrape of metal as someone pulled out a chair and sat down. His head snapped up and eyes fell upon dark hair and freckles. Lots of freckles.

Jean raised an eyebrow, the scowl on his face irritated.

The boy in front of him slid a plate across the table, "I saved you some pizza,"

Jean furrowed his brow, confused, and the only thing he could think to say was, "Whaa?"

"You missed out, right?" The boy's smile grew wider, "I'm Marco, by the way,"

Jean could only grunt in response, falling upon the pizza like he'd never see food again. It took him all of 39 seconds to finish the slice of heaven. Looking up, he saw Marco was still grinning at him.

Swallowing, Jean spoke, "Why are you smiling like that? It's creepy,"

Marco ducked his head, "Sorry,"

"It's fine," Jean felt awkward, unsure of what to do, "Thanks for, uh, saving me the pizza,"

Marco grinned again, "No problem,"

And Jean could help but smile back.


	3. 25th October 2028

_A JeanMarco Fic_

_Pacific Rim AU_

* * *

Absolution

_25th October 2028_

"Oof!"

Jean fell to the ground, landing on his butt in the dirt. He looked up, scowling, watching Annie's back as she walked away. It was bad enough he'd had his ass handed to him, but from a girl as tiny as her? Damn, his ego was bruised.

"Need a hand?" Jean turned his head and saw a freckled arm in front of his face.

He raised his own hand and grasped Marco's, "Thanks man,"

"Don't feel bad about Annie," Marco grinned at him, "There was no way you could have bet her,"

Jean glared at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing," Marco held his hands up in defence, "But Annie's really good. Pretty sure the only person she's ever lost to was Mikasa,"

Jean still glowered.

"Look, Mr Grumpy McScowlypants," Marco couldn't help but let out a low chuckle at Jean's pout, "If you want, we can train together, later,"

Jean furrowed his brows, "The dojo is locked from now 'til tomorrow's training,"

"Is it?" Marco shot him an all-too-innocent look that he didn't believe, not for a second.

The two shared a conspirative glance, Jean grinning, before Shardis yelled at them to get back to training.

* * *

I realize this is short, but the next chapter is the longest one yet, so that might make up for it...


End file.
